poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet new Friends and heading to World of Chima
This is how Meet new Friends and heading to World of Chima goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Vivi wake up and he's in the Realm of Darkness and he look so scared Vivi (Scared): Where am I? This place is dark and scary.... Vivi is walking around here and he saw Gaomon surrounded by the Heartless Vivi: Oh no, he's in trouble. He help him fight the Heartless Gaomon: Thanks. Let's get them. They are fighting the Heartless together and they defeated them and Gaomon collapsed of exhaustion Gaomon: I think I can't move... I'm so tired. Vivi: Let me help. He carried him after the Battle Gaomon: Thanks, Sir. Vivi: You don't have to call me that. Just call me Vivi. Gaomon: Ok. Vivi. The Name's Gaomon. Vivi: Nice to meet you. Gaomon: Thanks. Now let's go. They walk off Meanwhile A boy name Lann is with Agumon wondering around the Darkness Lann: Agumon, can you quit whining and be a real man? Agumon: But Boss, I'm a growing boy! They saw something and they saw many Heartless and they look scared Lann: Dwellers of darkness? What do we do? Agumon: I think we should run! They run away from them Meanwhile Raynn is wondering around the Darkness with Falcomon and Lalamon to find Lann, Agumon and Gaomon Raynn: Lann, are you there! Lalamon: Agumon! Falcomon: Gaomon! Then they saw Lann and Agumon running and run pass by them Lann: Talk later! Run now! Falcomon: What's wrong with them? They look behind them and they saw many Heartless coming, they look scared and they run away All: Yikes! Back to Vivi and Gaomon Vivi is carried Gaomon Gaomon: Vivi, put me down. Vivi: Alright. He put him down and walk off Gaomon: You know, I just hope my friends are okay. Vivi: What are their names? Gaomon: Agumon, Falcomon and Lalamon. I was with them until that Digimon just knocked us out. And I don't know where they are. Vivi: That's the one who knocked me out. Gaomon: You want to help me find my friends, why? Vivi: Because I want to make new friends. Just Zidane and his friends. I really miss them so much. Gaomon: Vivi: I wish I could go back to see them, but I can't... My Sons will take care of them after I'm gone. Gaomon: Vivi: Yes. My Sons. I created them from my Magic's and my strength to make sure my friends will know me. And after that, I left this world and live in Twilight Town. Gaomon: Vivi: Yes. I am... (crying) I wish I could stay with Zidane, but he refused me to come. Gaomon: Vivi: Sorry, I can't help it. Gaomon: Vivi: Someday, I will... see them again. They went off to find them and they saw Lann, Raynn, Agumon, Falcomon and Lalamon running and they run past them Agumon: Talk Later, Gaomon! Run now! Vivi: What's with them? They look behind them and they saw many Heartless chasing them and they run away Both: WHOA!! They are running away from them and they got away from them and they look exhausting for running Lann: That was close! Agumon: Yeah, I think we got away from them. Lann: You're Gaomon, right? I'm Lann and this is Raynn. Gaomon: Nice to meet you, Lann. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3